Un weekend moldu
by Allaupi
Summary: Un apres-midi normal a Grimmauld Place, pourtant c'est ce jour que ce sont joues de petits details qui auront leur importance...


Hello ! Une petite fic pour participer a un ptit concours en image sur le forum de AngelBoo… Voici le lien de l'image :

http / www ageublogger com br / triste . JPG

* * *

29 août 1961, 12 Grimauld Place

Lucius en avait déjà marre. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Blacks, et il s'ennuyait déjà. Mais pourquoi ses parents avaient tant tenu que ça à visiter le jeune Regulus ? Il n'avait que quelques jours et le jeune Malfoy se demandait comment un bébé pouvait être si intéressant ? Il préférait donc rester dans le jardin à maugréer des mots incompréhensibles.

Tout à coup le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un porte-au-loin retentit, et sur le gazon apparut une famille de cinq personnes : Il s'agissait du frère de M. Black qui venait saluer son neveu. Il était accompagné de sa femme et de ses trois filles, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa. Lucius n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir en société et la vue de ces trois jeunes filles le remplit d'émoi. Elles avaient toutes les trois cette froideur caractéristique d'une sorcière au sang pur, froideur qu'il avait l'habitude de voir afficher sur le visage de sa mère. La plus jeune qui devait avoir son age eut un air de mépris, comme si elle avait quelque chose sous le nez qui sentait vraiment mauvais, quand elle vit ce jeune blondinet regarder dans sa direction. Ce fut le coup de foudre.

Les cinq personnes passèrent à coté de lui en lui disant à peine bonjour, Narcissa ne daignant même pas reposer les yeux sur lui. Lucius se regarda trente secondes et eut un cri d'effroi. Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention à ce qu'il mettait ? Ses parents avaient insistés pour qu'il mette des habits de moldus, et il s'était dit « Très bien ! Je mettrai ce que j'ai de plus moche ! ». De toute façon il n'avait pas grand chose. Il se retrouvait donc en jean usé et pull rapiécé devant la femme de sa vie. Quelle honte !

Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit dans la maison « Mais pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer avec Lucius dehors ? ». Oh non ! Par Merlin ! Son père les envoyait jouer avec lui. Du haut de ses sept ans, il se demandait comment il allait gérer ces trois demoiselles. Comment pouvait-il se rattraper de la terrible mauvaise impression qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire devant elles ? Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que les hautes haies ainsi qu'un arbre où venait se poser quelques oiseaux. Un chat était au pied et tentait de monter au tronc afin d'atteindre la branche où se perchaient les volatiles.

Tandis que les jeunes filles sortaient Lucius se concentra, très vite le chat se senti plus léger et commença à monter doucement le long du tronc. Bellatrix le regarda quelques secondes, amusée, puis lorsqu'un des oiseaux s'envola à l'approche du félin elle sortie une baguette de sa robe serpentard de troisième année et désigna un des oiseaux : « Petrificus Totalus » marmonna-t-elle, et celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le chat sauta alors aussitôt sur le sol et se mis à le dévorer.

« C'est bien ce que tu essayais de faire n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius se retourna, rouge de honte et de colère. Il ne dit rien.

« Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas capable de faire mieux, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé après tout. »

Il ouvra la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis se retourna vers l'arbre où deux oiseaux étaient restés à regarder le festin du félin. La colère monta dans les yeux du garçon, et d'un seul coup l'un des oiseaux éclata en lambeaux. Une pluie de sang s'abattit sur le gazon et le second oiseau s'envola. Le jeune Malfoy fut le premier étonné de ce tour de force, et Bellatrix resta bouché bée pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. « Et bien tu n'es pas si nul que ça apparemment ! ». La petite Narcissa regardait maintenant avec respect ce jeune garçon qui était capable de tuer, un petit oiseau il est vrai, seulement avec la pensée, et sans baguette.

« Vous n'avez pas finit ? Ce n'est pas drôle.

_-_ Tu n'as aucun humour Andromeda… et puis ce ne sont que des oiseaux, nan ?

_-_ Ca ne change rien…

_-_ Alors voilà ! Mademoiselle rentre à Hogwarts demain, et du coup elle fait sa sage…

_-_ Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'étrangla la jeune fille en rougissant.

Lucius n'entendait pas les deux Blacks se chamailler, étant donné que Narcissa s'était assise à coté de lui.

« Tu ne trouves pas que Sirius est plus mignon que Regulus ? »

Malfoy n'osa pas avouer qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question, trouvant ces deux petits être totalement laids : « Oui, oui, tu as raison, mais c'est normal, Sirius est plus grand, il a déjà un an.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, conclut pensivement Narcissa.

_-_ Bon, les bébés, on va faire un tour "dehors" ? demanda Bellatrix

_-_ Mais on est déjà dehors maugréa Andromeda

_-_ Je veux dire DEHORS susurra la jeune serpentarde

_-_ Mais on n'a pas le droit ! sortit Narcissa

Bellatrix jetta un regard inquisiteur au blondinet.

« T'en penses quoi Malfoy ? »

C'était le moment ou jamais de faire bonne impression devant les filles, et il lui semblait qu'impressionner Bellatrix, c'était conquérir Narcissa.

« On a des vêtements moldus, faut bien que ça nous serve à quelque chose !

_-_ Bien dit Malfoy ! C'est vrai que mettre des robes moldues est déjà bien insupportable, à chaque fois que l'on vient chez notre oncle, si en plus on ne peut même pas en profiter ! »

_- _Moi je reste là, murmura Andromeda

_- _On s'en serait pas doute», persifla l'aînée.

C'est ainsi que le trio sortit par la porte du jardin tandis que la jeune black restait lire son livre de potion.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_- _On trouve des enfants moldus pour jouer !

_- _Tu es sure Bellatrix ? Demanda Narcissa. Il parait qu'ils sont bêtes… et dangereux…

_- _Bêtes ? Sûrement, dangereux ? Que veux-tu qu'ils nous fassent, à nous, sorciers ?

_- _Je ne sais pas…

_- _Bah tu vois ! Allons au parc, il y en aura sûrement… » Un sourire terrible apparu alors sur le visage de l'adolescente « On va bien s'amuser… »

Narcissa s'était rapproché de Lucius, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils regardaient avec intérêts les gens qui passaient, ainsi que les automobiles, faillirent se faire écraser au moment de traverser, mais passèrent relativement inaperçus. C'est une fois arrivés au parc qu'ils se firent plus remarquer. En effet, un groupe d'enfant les remarquèrent tout de suite. Les nouveaux étaient rares, et tout emménagement de nouvelle famille était connu au moins une semaine avant l'arrivée des occupants.

« Vous venez d'où vous ? Commença un jeune garçon qui devait avoir au moins 14 ans, et apparemment le chef de la bande.

_- _Du 12 Grimauld Place, pourquoi ? Dit avec fierté Narcissa.

_- _Holà ! Vous voulez dire que vous venez de chez les gens bizarres ? C'est vrai que vous n'avez pas l'air net non plus ! Allez les copains, laissons-les… »

Ils reprirent alors leur activité qui consistait à dégommer des conserves vides avec un lance-pierre.

« On veut jouer avec vous ! Tenta alors Lucius

_- _Vous ne nous intéressez pas, déguerpissez les mioches…

_- _C'est qui que tu traites de mioche, moldu, alors que tu joues avec un bout de bois ? Lança Bellatrix.

_- _Quoi ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça ne me plait pas ! Tu sais pas à quel point je peux faire mal avec ce p'tit bout de bois…

_- _Et d'après toi, sais-tu ce que je peux faire avec bout de bois ? Bellatrix avait sortit sa baguette sous le regard terrorisé de Narcissa.

_- _Grande sœur ! On a pas le droit !

_- _Ecoute-moi p'tite sœur, je suis une Black, et par-là j'ai tous les droits… »

La groupe de jeunes enfants resta la bouche bée devant ce spectacle, mais bientôt tous finir par rigoler devant la maigre brindille que présentait cette ado devant eux.

Le petit caïd arma alors son arme et visant le mollet découvert, tira un coup de semonce. Maintenant tous les gamins moldus faisaient un demi-cercle autour des trois jeunes sorciers. On leur avait bien dit de faire attention, et de ne pas embêter les gens du 12 Grimauld Place, et de surtout ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec eux. Mais là, c'était eux qui les défiaient, et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Instinctivement le jeune Malfoy s'était baissé pour prendre une poignée de gravier à terre, tandis que Narcissa se tenait juste derrière son dos, agrippée à son bras, le souffle de la jeune fille sur son cou donnant du courage au garçon.

Bellatrix avait à peine grimacée quand elle avait sentit la douleur remonter le long de sa jambe. Bien sur, ce n'était pas si douloureux que ça, le jeune frondeur était bougrement précis dans le dosage de sa force.

« Cela m'étonnerait que tu réussisses à me faire plus mal que ça avec ta "baguette"…

_- _Tu vas voir tout de suite que tu trompes. »

Je savais bien que ce sort allait me servir plus tôt que papa ne spéculait pensa la serpentarde. Une lueur de folie illumina alors son regard, ce qui fit reculer tout le monde. Lentement elle visa juste entre les deux yeux et murmura « Crucio…. ». La petite bande retenait maintenant son souffle, mais ne voyant rien se passer, recommencèrent à rigoler. Mais ce rire fut rapidement recouvert par un cri de douleur. La cible de Bellatrix était maintenant à genoux sentant la douleur parcourir son corps. Ce sort oublié, et qui allait de nouveau bientôt être utilisé à grande échelle était conservé chez les Blacks, de génération en génération, transmis à l'aîné le lendemain de son douzième anniversaire. Grisée par la puissance de ce sort, l'adolescente continuait de concentrer tout son pouvoir sur le jeune homme qui semblait maintenant l'implorer du regard d'arrêter.

C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans arrivant par le coté, frappa si fort la baguette qu'elle se brisa. Mais la puissance du sort jeté était tel que le retour de force remonta tout le long de son bras et il fut propulsé sur deux mètres, roulant sur le gravier…

Bellatrix aussi avait ressenti la rupture de façon violente, et cela l'avait exténué. Les deux adolescents à genoux et face à face s'échangeaient un regard plein de haine.

Des deux cotés s'était la confusion… Apparemment sans sa baguette la grande n'était plus capable de rien, et les jeunes garçons étaient en surnombre, mais on ne pouvait prévoir de quoi était capable les deux gamins… Malfoy profita de cet instant de répit pour se précipiter sur le lance-pierre du chef et revint cette fois-ci devant Bellatrix.

« Bon, c'est fini maintenant ! On arrête et on rentre chez nous !

_- _Oui, d'accord… » Murmura le jeune chef.

Mais son clin d'œil attira l'attention du jeune sorcier, il se retourna alors et vis un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans attraper Narcissa par les cheveux et la traîner sur la pelouse. Malfoy arma alors son lance pierre et visa, mais la pierre tomba un mètre plus loin… « Lâche là ! » commença-t-il à hurler. Il retenta de viser le jeune garçon et cette fois ci la pierre parcourut pratiquement la totalité de la distance mais finit sa course au pied de la cible. Malfoy ne cessait de crier, et la colère l'envahissait totalement. Il se concentra alors non pas sur la cible mais sur la pierre. Il était la pierre et s'élançait à toute vitesse entre les branches, il fonçait vers la tête, et frappait violemment la tempe du jeune garçon.

Narcissa senti d'un seul coup qu'il n'y avait plus aucune traction sur ses cheveux, et entendis le son lourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. En se retournant, elle vit le jeune garçon qui avait juste à coté de son oreille une espèce de puits rouge profond de quelques centimètres et au fond ce qu'il lui semblait être un caillou. Sur le visage du cadavre se lisait l'incompréhension, comme si le jeune garçon avait pensé juste avant de mourir « Pourquoi moi ? ».

Le temps s'arrêta alors brusquement autour de Lucius Malfoy. Il venait de commettre son premier meurtre, il en était conscient, et la sensation de puissance qu'il ressentit fut terrible. Il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de tuer pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, ceux de son sang, pour protéger son monde de ces barbares de moldus.

* * *

Lucius était assis dans le jardin du 12 Grimauld Place, et attendait sa punition. Il n'avait pas retenu grand chose, si ce n'est que quelques sort d'oublis n'auraient pas été suffisant, et qu'il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de rendre invisible la maison des Blacks au monde moldu. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça vu la puissance des magiciens qui composaient la famille. Mais il était triste, car il se souvenait du visage de Narcissa, marqué par la vision de son 1er cadavre humain. Pourquoi avait-elle été si choquée ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un moldu. Il se rendit compte alors qu'un objet dans sa poche arrière le gênait. Il s'agissait du lance-pierre, ce triste objet inutile, qui avait eu besoin de magie pour être efficace… Il le lança alors de toutes ses forces par-dessus la haie. 

C'est à ce moment là que Narcissa sortie de la maison. Bizarrement elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha du jeune sorcier et s'assis à coté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier… après tout tu m'as sauvée des sales pattes de ce moldu. » Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans rien dire, l'un à coté de l'autre. Puis on entendit les Blacks appeler leur fille. Narcissa se leva « Au fait ! Apparemment tu ne seras pas puni, et je crois que c'est grâce à moi… Mon père souhaite tout de fois que tu sois plus discret la prochaine fois… » Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lucius. En voyant son ange rejoindre ses parents, il les vit sourire vers lui, comme s'il faisait dorénavant partit de la famille.

Plus discret… et pourquoi pas utiliser une cagoule ?

* * *

C'est fini… j'espère que ça vous a plu… Laissez vos reviews, merci, même si vous avez détesté 


End file.
